


Midnight

by hyukko (CorellianSea)



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6685582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorellianSea/pseuds/hyukko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donghae wakes up to see Hyukjae staring right back at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight

The first thing that really registers in his mind when he opens his eyes is that he’s incredibly warm. Donghae shifts under the covers, legs tangling and bumping into slender, paler legs he knew all too well and makes a series of noises that showed his complete displeasure in being woken up in the middle of the night by nothing in particular. A kiss is placed on his cheek and he cracks opens his eyes this time to see Hyukjae staring right back at him. He smiles back weakly.

“Wh-why are you awake?” Clearing his throat, he tries to speak again, voice gravelly from sleep. “Its really late.” 

“I couldn’t really sleep. So I wanted to watch you sleep instead.” 

“That’s kind of creepy.”

Hyukjae snorts out a laugh and rises from the duvet a bit, lifting one of his arms out so he could rest his head upon an open palm. “Tomorrow is the flight for Korea from London. I couldn’t really sleep now so I guess I decided I could sleep in the plane. We don’t really have anything to do there anyway.” 

Donghae pouts and takes his free hand, intertwining the fingers almost instinctively. “But we have our little dates there. You know? We watch movies on the plane. Now you’re gonna be sleeping your monkey butt off the whole time.” 

Hyukjae brings Donghae’s hand up to his mouth and plants a kiss on the back of his hand gently, lingering there before breaking. “I know. But we don’t spend enough genuine time together already; so let me have this moment.” 

“But baby, I’m with you all the time ” the younger smiles and snuggles impossibly closer to his love. “Now and forever and ever. Why are you suddenly talking about this?” 

Hyukjae shrugs. “I don’t know. I guess the super show is finally getting to me. I feel pretty stressed out and lonely.”

Donghae pouts at his statement. “How can you feel lonely when I’m with you all the time?”

“Its just not the same with the members around. I know they’re like my brothers, but I just don’t really feel like… I have the alone time I want with you?”

“I get what you mean but I also don’t. ” 

“What? How does that work? You either understand or you don’t understand.” 

“Now I’m confused.” 

“Yah Lee Donghae!” Hyukjae nudges him with his shoulder with a slight bit of force. “I’m trying to say that I want you out of everything. Just you.” 

Donghae just laughs before puckering his lips, holding back a grin when Hyukjae puckers right back at him and plants a wet kiss on his lips. “I’m just teasing. I don’t hear this kind of mushy stuff from you pretty often… Imagine my surprise.” 

“You suck. First you make me all vulnerable with talking and then you tease me for it.” 

Donghae smiles, becoming more awake with every second and wiggles on the bed. “Wanna have sex? That should even things out on the plate, or am I wrong? 

“Seems like you’re wrong.” Hyukjae sniffs. “I’m not in the mood.” 

Donghae gasps dramatically. “Wow, Lee Hyukjae the horny monkey, rejecting sex from the fabulously handsome heart throb; Lee Donghae. That’s a new one.” 

“You should be happy! I love you more than I love your body.” he nuzzles his nose against the others much sharper one. “Oh. And you’re wrong.” 

“What?” the younger blinks, “About what?” 

Hyukjae rolls right on top of them and plants soft kisses on the base of his neck before climbing higher. Donghae giggles and wraps his arms around Hyukjae’s neck, keening so he had more access.

“There’s a difference.”

Donghae smirks at him, amused. “And what’s that?"

 

“We make love, Donghae, we make love.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written on my phone lol


End file.
